Mother: The Restorer
by IlikePokemon123
Summary: Tristan is your average 13 year old boy living in Urbesp of Blue Rose. He goes to school, does chores, and all that stuff kids do. When Tristan learns of a prophecy due to a recent class field trip, his whole life flips upside down as he travels the country to finish a battle started many years ago.
1. The Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Mother. I'm a little too young to own a Video Game Franchise if you ask me.

Introduction

You hear a voice calling out to you. Do you listen to it?

"Yes."

The voice says: "What is your name?"

"Tristan."

"What do you believe is the name of this girl?" A faint image of a brunette haired girl is shown.

"Penny."

"What about him?" Another faint image appears, this time of a young man with blonde hair.

"Joesph."

"And him?" Once more, a faint image appears. You see another young man with black hair.

"Edward."

"Now, what's your favorite food?"

"Hamburgers."

"Finally, what is your favorite thing?"

"... Hope."

"Are you happy with your responses?"

"Yes."

The voice seems to disappear, but not before leaving an echo you can't seem to make out. Suddenly, you wake up.


	2. A Slow Start

A Slow Start

Tristan woke up with a jolt. His heart pounded as he checked his surroundings. He sighed with relief. He was in his room, with the same blue walls, same small bed, same dark closet, everything he recognized was here. _Good, _Tristan thought, relieved. Tristan remembered he had school today and got out of bed. It was a little earlier than he normally woke up, but now that he was awake he decided to get ready.

Tristan showered, put on his signature outfit, a green and yellow striped shirt with dark blue jeans, and made himself breakfast. As he was eating cereal, his mother, a brown haired woman wearing pink pajamas, emerged from her room and entered the kitchen. "Good morning Tristan," his mother said, yawning. "You're up early." Tristan just nodded. "Well, because of it you'll have a little extra time before the bus arrives," she said. "Good," Tristan said, followed by the sound of cereal being slurped.

Tristan leaned on the Bus sign outside of his house. _The bus should be coming shortly, _Tristan thought. He looked over at the town of Urbesp. It was a lovely town with many colorful houses and buildings. The town is famous for being a tourist attraction. Why? It is the only settlement in the country of Blue Rose that's a Utopia. Everyone here knows each other, there's no pollution, people greet each other as they pass by on the street, and everyone seems to be healthy all the time. It really was considered a perfect town. Tristan just felt so happy to live here. Just then, the bus arrived at the stop, and Tristan felt his happiness leave him.

As the thirteen year old boy walked onto the bus, he felt something enter his body. A terrible feeling he always got when he was around people other than his parents. The large group of kids sitting on the bus overwhelmed him. He felt as if each pair of eyes were watching him as he walked over to a seat at the back of the bus. No one was near him, and that's when he felt best. It's certainly not because he doesn't like other people, though. His whole life, Tristan always felt as if there was something inside of him just struggling to get out. The feeling was horrible and it made Tristan unable to communicate. It haunted him, as he could never find out what it was.

Tristan got off the bus and entered the rather large building that was his school. He entered his first class, English, and seated himself in the back of the class. More and more students filled in the seats of the classroom until his teacher entered. "Good morning class. Let's not waste any time, please take out your homework and pass it to the front of the class," Tristan's teacher said. Tristan did a mental countdown, 3.. 2... 1, and entered school mode.

Tristan's mind worked and worked through the day, as if he was a robot that did and yet didn't think. That all changed when History, Tristan's last class of the day, started. Tristan loved History. The fascinating stories were intriguing and always caught Tristan's attention. The best part about them was that they actually happened! Tristan focused on his teacher, a tall man wearing sophisticated attire, as he told the class to read from their textbooks a story about an ancient tribe, The Tribe of Light, on page 227. The excited student read the story and was soon lost in thought.

Apparently, this tribe used the psychic abilities known as PSI. They would use it to heal their wounded, protect their allies, and fight off intruders. Every tribe member had PSI and was designated a job according to their specific abilities. _This is so cool! _Tristan said to himself. Once he finished reading a few last details, he noticed strange writing on the next page. Above it, Tristan read: 'The Great Legend. Old Language.' Under the writing, he noticed words he could actually understand. Above it, Tristan read: 'The Great Legend. Translated.' _It must be a poem. And the strange writing was the original version, _Tristan thought. He began to read the poem:

"One day, **He **will be,

and travel his country, bold and free.

To stop and evil threat **He **shall,

and set the world peaceful and well.

But alone **He** will not be,

for **He** will meet the other three.

These four, with their powers combined,

will stop the Hope snatcher dwelling in our mind."

The voice of Tristan's teacher filled his ears just as he finished the last line. "Class. It is important you know more about this tribe, as some of their members were the founders of Urbesp. An old shrine they used still exists in the outskirts of town. We will be taking a Field Trip there tomorrow, meaning there is no school that day. Arrive at school at nine in the morning with a parent signature. You will not be allowed to the shrine without it," he said. As soon as he finished, the bell rung, signaling the day was over. "All of you. Dismissed." Tristan packed his stuff into his backpack and exit the classroom. Once he was out of the school, he raced towards home. _I can't wait for tomorrow,_ he thought with excitement.


	3. The fight at the shrine!

Hey everybody. Just a quick update: I will probably upload new chapters every weekend. Mainly because of school :( But don't worry! Spring Break is next week. I'm (Earth)bound to have a lot of time to write chapters then. Oh boy! I can't wait for Spring Break now!

The fight at the shrine!

Tristan was waiting in front of the tall, white colored building that was his school. He checked the watched strapped around his wrist and looked at the time. _9:05. We should be heading to the shrine soon, _he thought. Tristan looked over to the group standing about 5 feet away from him. A few kids were handing sheets of paper with their parent's signatures on them to Tristan's History teacher, Mr. Ovel. Tristan had gotten his sheet yesterday almost immediately after coming home from school. Tristan felt the cool wind on his face. Urbesp was most beautiful in the morning, when the town seems to be waking up alongside the residents. Tristan closed his eyes, as if doing so would make time go by faster.

"Okay class. The bus should be coming shortly. It will pick us up and drive to Urbesp Suburbs. We will get off and walk to the shrine from there, which should take about five minutes," Mr. Ovel said. The tall teacher was dressed in more casual clothing than his usual attire, a blue t-shirt with tan pants, Tristan noticed. As Mr. Ovel had said, the yellow bus came within no more two minutes and stopped in front of the school. "All right, let's go," Mr. Ovel said.

Tristan, like he always did, sat in the back of the bus. He watched the school become smaller and smaller as they headed north for the suburbs. Before Tristan knew it, they stopped outside a bus stop along a dirt road. Once the door opened, a sea of children and excitement flooded out of the bus. Once everyone had gotten off, with Mr. Ovel being the last, the bus drove away towards the town. The group of kids waved to the bus driver before it disappeared after going over a hill. "Alright. Now, this way to the shrine," Mr. Ovel directed, pointing to a patch of trees towards West. The History class headed in that direction.

Tristan's class traveled through this mini forest and eventually made it to their destination: The Shrine. Tristan gazed at the monument built so long ago. The base of the shrine was gray and rectangular. It was thick enough to be considered a stair. An identical base was on top of it, this one smaller but just as thick. On top of that one, was a stone tablet with strange writing on it. _That looks familiar,_ Tristan thought. Then, it came to him. It was the same writing from the textbook. Tristan wanted to get a closer view, but didn't dare walk up towards the shrine, as Mr. Ovel had told them to go nowhere near the shrine on the bus ride. Tristan didn't know what it was, but he felt as if the shrine was calling him somehow. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Ovel! Is PSI real?" the voice, clearly of a male, asked.

"Yes it is. The Tribe of Light actually used PSI. This incredible ability is nearly extinct though, as there are very few PSI users to this day. Actually, a user was recently discovered in Roadale, a city near Urbesp. I know not much about them, only that they are female," Mr. Ovel replied.

Tristan looked over to see the voice belonged to a tall, muscular boy named Thomas. Tristan knew this boy, as he always bullied Tristan for never talking. His bullying varied from hurtful insults, to painful bruises. Even worse, Tristan could never do anything about it because of his disability to communicate. He was completely vulnerable to Thomas' abuse. Tristan let out a deep sigh and looked at the surroundings of the shrine.

_Come, _a voice said.

Tristan jumped at the sudden voice. He looked around, but no one was paying attention to him. He wondered who called to him. Tristan started to think no one from the group called him, though.

_To your left. Come, _the voice said again.

This time, Tristan did as he was told and immediately turned left. His legs began to move, but it almost didn't feel like he was controlling them. A walk that felt like forever brought him to a bush. Tristan wondered how a bush could call to him, but then noticed a strange golden glow emitting from the bush. Tristan looked under it to see a stone like object. He grabbed it and began an examination. It felt rocky and looked like a stone, but it was yellow and emitted the same glow from within its core. Tristan felt something course through his body. It felt warm and filled Tristan's body with some sort of radiance.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden voice made Tristan drop the stone. He turned around to see Thomas standing there with a glare in his eyes. "Well if it isn't Tristan. I don't think I've picked on you in while," Thomas said, grinning. "Why don't we get this over with? Anything you want to not say before being pummeled?" Tristan had a look of fear in his eyes as he peered at Thomas, but suddenly, he felt the radiance that engulfed his body when he touched the stone. Somehow, it gave him courage to face Thomas. Tristan stepped forward, as if to challenge Thomas.

"So. You wanna fight back, eh? Well that's just dandy!"

You confront Thomas!

Tristan attacks!

2 HP of damage to Thomas!

Thomas throws a punch!

5 HP of damage to Tristan!

Tristan attacks!

3 HP of damage to Thomas!

Thomas tries to kick!

Just missed!

Tristan attacks!

SMAAAASH! 7 HP of damage to Thomas!

Thomas was defeated!

Tristan felt as if he grew somewhat stronger as he saw Thomas back away from him. "Man that hurt! I'll stop bothering you from now on. Just never do that again!" he said as he ran back to the shrine. As he ran away, Tristan felt something inside of him. It was the feeling of triumph, and for the first time in his life, Tristan was able to say he'd been triumphant once. He just took down a bully! Tristan felt like he could do anything. With spirits high, Tristan headed back to the shrine.


	4. The Old Legend!

The Old Legend

Tristan panted as he ran through a field of dead grass. The screams of a million people filled his ears as he ran from what he thought was a pursuer. He looked back, but saw nothing chasing him. Nonetheless, Tristan still felt the need to run. The dark red sky made the whole situation even more terrifying.

_Hope._

The word rang in Tristan's ears as he suddenly stopped running. Tristan was frozen with fear. He turned around, and once again saw nothing. Instead, he heard another voice.

_There is no hope._

Tristan covered his ears. He did not want to listen to these words, as they left a terrible ache in his heart. But what could he do? There was nothing but to just sit there, listening to the words. With the suffering of people in the background.

Tristan's eyes flew open. He had just exit that terrible nightmare. He wanted to scream, but choked on it as the noise tried to escape his mouth. _That's... the third one... I've had, _Tristan thought. For three days straight, Tristan has had that same nightmare. He didn't know why he just suddenly started to have these dreams. They just... came. _Think. When specifically did you start having those dreams? _Tristan asked himself. Having thought about it, Tristan's first nightmare was in night, that he went on the field trip! Thinking of the field trip immediately reminded him of the stone he had found. _The stone! The stone gave me courage to face Thomas. Maybe if I get it, I'll stop having nightmares_, Tristan thought. Tristan looked out the window of his house. It was dark, he checked his watch that he left on his drawer. It was 1:05 AM! He couldn't leave at such an hour!

But then again, it would be the best time to leave. Tristan remembered Mr. Ovel saying you couldn't go to the shrine if you weren't with a school or didn't have a job a Urbesp Town Hall. And besides, even if it was at an appropriate time his mother would still ask him where he's going. He would need to come up with a lie, and he hated lying! Tristan sighed, going out now really was the best option. He got out of bed and went to get ready.

Tristan quietly exit the front door to his house. He'd brought along an old backpack and put some supplies in it, including a piece of cheese, a cookie and a cracked baseball bat he found. He equipped the latter on his hand and headed towards the road leading to Urbesp suburbs.

Urbesp looked so different now. The fun and colorful town now looked dark and mysterious. Tristan frowned at the change but continued on his path. He kept walking until the sidewalk turned into a dirt road. Suddenly, Tristan thought he saw a faint outline of a small object in the distance. As he walked over he could little by little begin to make it out. Finally, he could see that it was a black cat. Due to its color, the cat was rather hard to see. Tristan got even closer. Only to hear a loud hiss and see that the black cat was attacking!

The black cat attacks!

The black cat swipes its claws!

3 HP of damage to Tristan!

Tristan attacks!

4 HP of damage to black cat!

Black cat makes a scary hiss!

Tristan's defense lowered by 1!

Tristan attacks!

4 HP of damage to black cat!

Black cat bites!

6 HP of damage to Tristan!

Tristan ate the cookie!

Tristan regained 7 HP!

Black cat is cleaning itself!

Tristan attacks!

5 HP of damage to black cat!

Black cat became tame!

The violent feline fled from Tristan. He could only imagine why the cat would attack him. Animals were supposed to be nice in Urbesp. _Oh_ _well, _Tristan thought. He continued on the dirt path leading to the shrine.

Finally, the young boy made it to the shrine. Another cat had attacked him, only to be defeated like the other one. Tristan went over to where he had found the stone. To his delight, it was exactly where he had left it. He picked up the stone and happily headed back the way he'd come from. As he headed by the shrine, the faint glow the stone gave off intensified. It grew brighter as he got closer to the tablet on the shrine. Tristan looked at the tablet and saw that the ancient writing on it was also giving off a light blue glow. Tristan got closer to it in amazement. It was like the stone and the tablet were in resonance with each other! Tristan walked up the mini stairs and to his surprise, noticed a dent made in the tablet under the writing. It seemed like the stone would be perfect fit if he tried to place it in the dent. He thought about it, but his curiosity won and he placed it in the dent.

He was correct, a perfect fit! Suddenly, the glow the two gave off turned into a bright flash. It blinded Tristan for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes they gave off their regular glow, but what he saw next almost surprised him to death! A ghostly figure was floating above the tablet. It was of an elderly man wearing a very colorful robe. Resting on his head was a headpiece with meany bird feathers sticking out of the top. The man's skin was pale and his eyes burned into Tristan's. His voice boomed through the woods surrounding the shrine.

"Tristan! I have been waiting ten thousand years for you to arrive!" The man said.

Tristan's astonishment seemed to have faded, as if he knew this person. But he didn't, and his disability to communicate left him unable to reply.

The man just smiled at his silence. "I know you are a young man of few words. But there is no need for you to talk, just listen," the man said.

All Tristan could do was just nod in reply.

"I was the last leader of the Tribe of Light. My name is... well that is unimportant. Was is important is that you learn of your destiny!"

"Destiny?" Tristan could faintly get out. The presence of the man who claimed to be from the tribe he learned about, had such a warm feel. Kind of like what the stone gave him. It made Tristan somewhat able to talk to him.

"That is correct! For you are the Restorer! The man of the prophecy who will bring back hope to this world!"

"Prophecy?"

"The legend you read in your learning home. The evil threat mentioned in it is... well he _was_ a good friend of mine. His name was Epoh, and he was one of the best tribe members a leader could hope for. He was healthy, physically and mentally strong, and had incredible psychic powers. He was born with a powerful technique known as PK Hope. This devastating attack out shined all other offensive PSI moves, and could wipe out our enemies in mere seconds. When Epoh was older, I was ready to step down from my position, and he was chosen as the next leader. But, when the leader initiation began, and me and Epoh were alone on sacred ground, I noticed he had a wicked smile and had a hungry flare in his eyes. He asked me about our world, if it was worth living in. I replied with 'of course,' but my answer only seemed to upset. he told me he hated the world. He hated that there are murderers, thieves, death, and many more of these terrible things. I told him to look at the beauty of the world, but he only got angrier. I still remember the words he told me after my reply."

_You old fool! There is no beauty. With PK Hope, I will purge this world of all the disgusting dirt that conceals the true beauty of this world!_

The words filled Tristan's ears. They kept repeating over and over in his head until Tristan covered his ears. The words immediately stopped infiltrating his mind.

"I'm sorry for that. It was so strange, he was acting very unlike himself. And to see him suddenly lash out, made my heart ache. I had to take action, so I tried to defeat Epoh, but his powerful PK Hope was too much, and he killed me."

Tristan gasped. How could Epoh do such a thing? The thought filled him with anger and sadness.

"When I died, the Keepers of the Underworld allowed me to live in afterlife. In this ghost form that you see me in. When I returned to see what Epoh had done with the rest of the tribe, I found nothing at our camp. It was just the empty plains my ancestors had found long ago. I now know what has become of the tribe, though. Epoh tried to rule the tribe with an iron fist, but many were against him. Unfortunately, those who disobeyed him were executed. Eventually, the tribe decreased in number, until Epoh himself perished. That is when the remaining tribe members founded Urbesp, the town you reside in. When Epoh died, he was not allowed to live in afterlife like me, and was instead kept in a chamber of the Underworld. Tristan! I have word from the Keepers that Epoh has somehow been growing stronger. His power is overwhelming, and they are not sure how long they may keep him contained. His strength is influencing the people and animals of Blue Rose, causing them to be vicious and have the ability to use PSI as well. You are the Restorer, and you must stop Epoh's influence! The stone you found is the first of eight, which are all scattered around Blue Rose. Find all eight to obtain the key to Epoh's demise," the tribe leader said.

"But how?" Tristan asked quietly.

"Tristan. On your journey to get the stones, you will find three other children who will help you, as mentioned in the Legend. In addition to this, you have the ability to use PSI!"

Tristan stared at him on shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! PSI? But how? _Well, you are the Restorer,_ Tristan told himself.

"Right now, you can't use it. But I will open your mind! Look into my eyes Tristan," he said, as the pale eyes of the leader turned into glowing yellow elliptical shapes.

Tristan immediately looked into the eyes of the leader. Tristan suddenly felt as if he were touching the stone, only one hundred times better. Tristan's own eyes suddenly had a golden glow too. And he felt something burst out of him!

Something awoke inside of Tristan.

Tristan realized the power of PK Hope α, Healing α, Lifeup α, and Telepathy!

Tristan felt the psychic powers fill his body. He felt stronger, as if he could do anything.

"Tristan. You have been given a few PSI powers to start off. As you get stronger, you will learn more techniques. For now, you only have Healing, Lifeup, Telepathy, and PK Hope."

Tristan stopped. PK Hope? That couldn't be right. PK Hope was a move only Epoh could use. "Pk Hope?" he asked.

"Yes. PK Hope was used as a deadly weapon by Epoh, but he misused it. PK Hope is the ability to restore the hope of all that surround you. In addition, you will not be able to collect the stones without it, as PK Hope is what fuels their energy."

Tristan nodded. "Thank you! You know, I always felt as if there was something inside of me that was just trying to get out. But I now realize that it was my PSI powers. They were yet to be unlocked, and that is what was struggling to get out," he said.

The leader smiled. "You're welcome. Now Go! Collect the eight stones of Blue Rose to stop Epoh!"

A bright flash blinded Tristan once more, and when it went away, so did the former leader of the tribe. Tristan could not believe the power he had! It felt so good to finally have PSI now. Surging with energy, Tristan collected the stone, and made his way back to Urbesp.


	5. Goodbye!

Goodbye!

Tristan returned to his home in Blue Rose. The sky above his head was a nice shade of purple, indicating the day was eager to come. Tristan opened the door to his house and let himself in. A clock hanging on a beige wall told Tristan it was 2:30 AM in the morning. Tristan sighed, as he wished more time had passed. If he went to sleep now, he'd probably sleep until school was over! Thinking of sleep made Tristan tired though, and he went over to lay down on a yellow sofa in the center of the room. Tristan closed his eyes, but sleep did not take him. For in the back of his mind many thoughts were recited over and over. _How're you going to explain this to Mom? How will you take care of yourself until you find the next person, as stated in the Legend?_

After what seemed like forever, Tristan finally banished these worries from his mind and went to sleep.

"Wake up!" a voice said. Tristan's eyes opened to see his mother's face. "Wake up. You're going to be late if you continue to sleep," Mom said. Tristan got off the sofa and stood up. "Mom. What time is it?" Tristan asked. "7:15," Mom replied. Tristan eyes widened. _Oh man! I'm gonna be late! _Tristan thought. Suddenly, he remembered the events of last night. "Mom, I can't go to school today. Actually I can't go to school for a while," Tristan declared. Confusion filled his mother's eyes. "Why?" she asked, too confused to say more than one word. Tristan decided to just tell her everything.

Tristan told his mother all about what happened last night. About the spirit of the Tribe Leader and that he was the 'Restorer' who needed to bring back hope to Blue Rose. He told her about his new psychic powers and how he needed to go on a journey. As he told her everything, Tristan could only think about how hard his mother would laugh at him. But what came next was very unexpected.

"Tristan, even though that is one of the most ridiculous stories I've ever heard, something is just telling me to believe you," Mom replied. "What? Really?" Tristan replied. His mother nodded in reply.

"Although, something in the back of my mind is still saying that your story is fake. So, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, if you can prove you have PSI, I'll let you go."

Tristan was so surprised, and yet happy at the same time. He couldn't believe how easy that was! Now, all he needed to do was prove his new psychic powers. He didn't know too much about the different PSI techniques though, only that PK Hope was used for damaging enemies. That wouldn't work though, since there was nothing to target. He thought about the skills he currently had. _Hope, Lifeup, Healing, Telepathy... Telepathy! Maybe I can use it to read minds! _Tristan thought. "Okay Mom. PSI allows me to read minds. I'll read your mind using Telepathy!" His mom just nodded. "Go for it. I'll be thinking of something you couldn't possibly guess."

Tristan concentrated on his mother now. He focused his powers into her mind.

Tristan tried Telepathy!

"You're thinking about your sister, Aunt Mary, and whether you should visit her or not!" Tristan said. Mom's eyes widened and she looked at her son in amazement. "Exactly! Wow Tristan, you really do have psychic powers!" Mom said. Tristan smiled. "So, you'll let me go?" he asked. "Hang on. I need to speak with your father about this," she replied. "It would be unfair to leave him out of this decision."

To be honest, Tristan forgot about his father. His Dad worked in a country far from Blue Rose. _What was it called? Eagleland, I think. No matter though! I just can't wait to get going! _he thought. Tristan and his father were very close, but ever since he accepted the job he almost never gets to see his father. Tristan usually kept in touch with him over the phone. But his father's presence was something a simple voice could not replace. He looked over to his mother. She was speaking in to black telephone sitting on a white counter. His mother looked over to him. "Tristan your father wants to speak to you," she said.

Tristan arose from his seat on the sofa and walked over. He grabbed the phone and spoke 'Hi Dad' into it.

"Hello Tristan. Your mother's told me you want to go save the world? Haha, well, it's quite the unbelievable story," his father said. Tristan sighed, he wanted to tell his father it was true, but when it comes to Tristan's father there's no winning.

"Although, I do believe an adventure would be healthy for you. Tristan, Urbesp is a good town. It's pure and has no evil within. It is a fine place for raising children. But, I don't want to raise you thinking there's only good in this world. a journey will help you realize that. I want you to experience the good _and_ the bad of this world. It will make you a stronger man when you grow up. You have my permission to go," Dad said. Tristan smiled. "Thank you Dad! Trust me, once I return you'll see how important this adventure is!" Tristan replied. Father and son exchanged goodbyes and the phone was hung up.

"Yes!" Tristan replied. Suddenly, he remembered that he was still a kid, a kid that needed to go to school! "Mom. I can't just not show up to school," Tristan blurted. His mother looked at him and nodded in agreement. "You're right. But don't worry, I'll take care of it. Saving the world is more important," she said. Tristan grinned and embraced his mother. "Thank you!" His mother smiled.

Tristan walked out the front door with his blue backpack that he normally took to school. Rather than textbooks, it was filled with supplies that his mother packed. Mainly food and few things Tristan could use in a fight. He waved goodbye to his mother, who he could tell was holding back tears. They held a long glance, and finally Tristan smiled and turned away to look at what lie ahead.


	6. The Road to Roadale

The Road to Roadale

Tristan was walking down a dirt path heading to a nearby town: Roadale. Tristan hadn't been there, or anywhere else in Blue Rose, considering he'd never left Urbesp. As he was leaving his hometown, he passed by a building he had never seen before. It had yellow colored walls and had the words 'Mach Pizza' on sign leaning against the front wall. "Oh yeah, the new Pizza place everyone was talking about," Tristan thought aloud. Before continuing, he decided to go check it out. Tristan walked over and the automatic doors to the shop surprisingly opened by themselves. The interior was small and had orange tile as the flooring and beige wallpaper. At the end of the shop was a counter in which a young lady was standing behind. There were signs with pictures of the many pizzas this place had to offer above the counter. Tristan walked over to the counter.

"Hello there young man. Are you here for one of Mach Pizza's famous pizzas?" the young lady asked. She was wearing a simple white shirt and her long black hair went down to her shoulders. She bore a big smile that looked fake, as far as Tristan could tell.

"Um... I guess," Tristan replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, we actually don't sell Pizza in the shop. You need to order via phone and we'll deliver it to you," the young lady answered.

"Oh, well in that case I'll just be heading out."

"Okie dokie! Have a nice day. Oh wait, let me give you our number."

Once Tristan was done with that he again continued walking down the path. Finally, he was in front of a small forest road that he knew would take him to Roadale. It seemed a little frightening at first, but Tristan mustered enough courage to walk in. The tall trees within towered above Tristan. There were many trees that were all bunched up together. This made for a dark and rather spooky environment. As Tristan was walking, he noticed a small pond not very far from where was standing. Suddenly, he saw something emerge from the pond's surface. A small figure flew towards Tristan. It was a white feathered duck with the hugest eyeballs Tristan had ever seen. The duck used its long orange beak and pecked at Tristan.

You encounter a Mad Duck!

The Mad Duck pecks at you!

5 HP of damage to Tristan!

_Hmm, I wonder if any PSI attacks will help me in this fight..._

Tristan tried PK Hope!

141 HP of damage to Mad Duck!

Mad Duck waddled away!

The violent and yet silly looking duck retreated to its pond in fear. Tristan was amazed at how much damage he had dealt. One PK Hope was all it took! Boy was PSI useful. With new confidence, Tristan continued down the dark path.

After five more Mad Ducks Tristan was still trying to get to Roadale. Tristan had thought this was going to be a simple, straight path but he had thought wrong. The dirt path split off into many turns, some leading to dead ends. Tristan was exhausted and hoped he would find Roadale soon. Sure enough, his prayers were answered when he suddenly saw light coming from a direction. He quickly followed and the light grew brighter and bigger. Tristan smiled in delight as he ran for the light. Then, he saw it! The exit, a simple hole in the dense forest growth just big enough for grown man to fit through. Tristan was just about to exit when a tall tree suddenly moved in his way. Tristan stopped in confusion and looked up at the tree. It had oval shaped eyes at the top of its trunk. It had a mysterious grin that didn't seem to move at all. The tree looked at Tristan and charged forward.

A Tree blocks your way!

The Tree attacks!

9 HP of damage to Tristan!

Tristan tried Lifeup!

Tristan recovered 60 HP!

The Tree uses a vacuum attack!

Tristan's Defense and Offense fell by 1!

Tristan attacks!

SMAAAASH! 20 HP of damage to Tree!

Tree attacks!

12 HP of damage to Tristan!

Tristan tried PK Hope!

130 HP of damage to Tree!

Tree attacks!

10 HP of damage to Tristan!

Tristan attacks!

10 HP of damage to Tree!

Tree violently burst into flames!

A small explosion came from the tree. Tristan couldn't do anything to avoid it. The explosion engulfed his body, dealing major damage to Tristan. Tristan weakly fell over and fainted.


	7. The Next Hero!

The Next Hero!

"_You found me, Tristan. Fate has brought you to me."_

Tristan's eyes slowly opened. In front of him was... a face. The face of a girl was gazing down at Tristan. She had lovely blue eyes with long brunette hair that reminded Tristan of his own brown hair. The girl smiled once she noticed his consciousness.

"Oh good. You're awake," she said with a voice as soft as silk. Tristan noticed he was lying down in a bed with white sheets covering him. He sat upright to view his surroundings. He was in a room that had beige walls. In the room was a closet, a bookshelf with more than just books in it, clothes scattered across the floor, and obviously the bed Tristan was in. "Oh, sorry about the mess," the girl said as she began to tidy up. Finally, Tristan spoke.

"Uh, where am I?" he asked calmly.

The girl looked back at him. "Oh, right. You're in my room, in my house, in the town of Roadale."

"Why?"

"Well it all started yesterday when-"

"Yesterday?!" Tristan interrupted.

"Yes. Please listen. So, it was yesterday and I was just about to enter the forest path to pick berries. As I head over, I hear what sounded like an explosion. I ran as fast as I could to check out what was going on. Once I got there, I saw you lying on the ground as if you were dead."

Tristan suddenly remembered what had happened. The tree, the fire, the fainting. It all hit him like a slap on the face.

"Luckily you weren't dead when I found you, but you would have been if I hadn't. I managed to carry you into town where some other people saw me. I told them everything. They then carried you over to my parent's house where I've been taking care of you since."

Tristan frowned. He had been out for a whole day! Hero's weren't supposed to waste time. He sighed and took off the bed sheets, noticing that he was shirtless and tons of bandages were wrapped around his torso. Suddenly, he felt pain in his chest as he tried to get out of bed. He grimaced, but tried to at least stand on his feet.

"Please, you must not push yourself!" the girl said. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I insist you leave once fully recovered."

Tristan let out a chuckle. "Please. I think I can manage a few wounds. Besides, I have special powers."

"Special... powers?" the girl asked in wonder.

Tristan nodded. "To be more specific, their psychic abilities. Just watch." Tristan closed his yes and began to concentrate.

Tristan tried Lifeup α!

Suddenly, Tristan's body was enveloped in a green light for a few seconds. Once the light was gone Tristan felt the pain leave his body. He then got out of bed and stood up, as if he had never gotten injuries in the first place. He looked over to see the girl staring at him in amazement.

"That was incredible! I've never seen anything like it. Although... you wouldn't be the first person I've seen use psychic powers. I believe you're using PSI, correct?"

"Y-yes. You know about PSI? Who showed you?" Tristan asked.

"Well nobody really. But that's because, I can use it myself."

Tristan's eyes widened in shock. The girl, without even saying anything, walked over to her closet and grabbed something from inside. In her hands was an old shoe box. It had the words: 'Training Dolls' on it written in black marker. She opened up the box and took out a small, rather creepy looking doll and set the box aside. She lay the doll on the floor and stepped away. She closed her eyes and concentrated just as Tristan did.

"PK Freeze!" she shouted. Suddenly, a blue aura escaped from the girl's body. It had a hexagonal shape and had a pattern that resembled a snowflake. It traveled over to the doll where it exploded, sending flurries of snow in its nearby radius. The snow quickly disappeared to reveal the doll, frozen solid in ice! Tristan couldn't believe it! Another PSI user. Then, he remembered what Mr. Ovel had said on the field trip. A new PSI user had recently been discovered in Roadale. A female, this girl must be who Mr. Ovel was talking about.

"A-amazing! That was offensive PSI, wasn't it?" Tristan asked.

"From what I've been told, yes. I was born with PSI. According to my father, I'm the first in my family since my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather to use PSI. I never knew other people outside my family could use PSI. But thanks to you now I know."

Tristan nodded. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, but I need to get going."

"Oh... well since you can manage with your healing abilities I guess I can't stop you. Oh wait, I never even got your name! We've found out such important details about each other yet don't even know each other's names."

Tristan laughed. "Right you are. MY name is Tristan."

"Tristan, huh? I've heard that name before."

"Really?

"Yeah but to be honest, I've only heard it in a dream."

"Oh well how about you. What's your name?"

The girl smiled at him. "Penny."

As soon as the name escaped her lips, Tristan recognized Penny as if he knew her for a very long time.


	8. Meet The Parents

Meet The Parents

Tristan couldn't believe it. This girl had the same name as the girl in his dream, the one that asked him a handful of questions. Not only that, but she looked so much like the faint image of her he had received in that very dream. Clearly this was destiny, but how could Tristan tell her?

_Oh! Penny, you have to leave your life in Roadale to go assist me on my journey to defeat an ancient spirit. Let's go! _Tristan's conscience said jokingly. Tristan let out a deep sigh. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had to give it a go. Telling her straightforward would definitely be the easiest way.

"Penny. I have something to tell you. Now, what I'm about to say may be the most unbelievable thing you've ever heard, but just hear me out," Tristan said.

"Okay, what is it?"

Tristan told Penny everything. About the stone, the shrine, the tribe leader, and his destiny to save the world. There were times when she had an understanding look, and other times when she had a 'not convinced' look. After what seemed like an hour of story telling, Tristan finally got to his point.

"So, I have a feeling you're the next hero the legend speaks of. If so, it is imperative you aid me on this quest. I know, it sounds like a story only an idiot would believe, but the whole world is depending on me, you, and two other heroes," Tristan finished. After a moment of silence, Penny spoke.

"Tristan, you're one hundred percent correct. Only an idiot would buy that." Penny replied. Tristan felt his heart sink.

"And I'm just the idiot to do so." She finished with a grin.

Tristan felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest from the mixed emotions of relief and excitement. The next hero had joined him! This was the next step to defeating Epoh! "Alright, let's go!" he said.

"Hold your horses! Where do you think you're going? Just because I believe you doesn't mean I'm going with you. Sorry Tristan but my parents would never believe me, let alone go on an adventure with some boy I just met." Penny said.

"B-but you have to! You're a hero. It's your destiny!" Tristan said, almost shouting.

"I know, I know. But there's no way to prove to them that you're right."

"Well then, what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know about you, but I already know trying to convince my parents is a bad idea. Look, I think it's best that you just continue on your adventure. The world is depending on you, so there's no point wasting your time trying to drag me along."

Tristan frowned. There had to be a way to get her on board, there just had to. Tristan began pondering his mind for solutions. Suddenly, a voice appeared in his head.

_Do not worry Tristan. Fate will solve your problems. For now, patience is the key._

Tristan didn't even wonder what the voice was or who it came from, he just decided to take its advice.

"Well Tristan. You're time here isn't done yet. My parents wanted to meet you once you woke up. I would really appreciate it if you stuck around until they came home," Penny said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, sure. I mean, if I can take a day to rest I'm sure I can wait a little longer until I get going," Tristan replied. Penny smiled.

"Thanks. In the meantime, why don't you wash up? You can take a shower if you want. Just go out of this room and go down the hall. The last door on your right is the restroom."

"Good idea. Thanks," Tristan said. He exit the room and went down the hall, as said in Penny's description. The walls he passed by were decorated with pictures of her family. Apparently, she's the only kid her parents have had.

_Great, one more reason for her parents to not let her go._

Finally, Tristan made it to the restroom and proceeded to take a shower.

About an hour had passed since Tristan had taken his shower. Luckily, his Mom had packed him extra clothes so he wouldn't be wearing the same clothes every day. Although the physical appearance of this outfit was no different from the one he had been previously wearing. Now, him and Penny were sitting in the living room of her house, a nice room with lovely furniture that reminded Tristan of his own home.

"They should be home any minute," Penny said, followed by awkward silence.

Just as she said that, the front door of the house flew open and two individuals walked in. One was a tall, plump man with blond hair and a blond beard. The other was a shorter woman that looked rather thin. She had brunette hair, just like Penny's. The male was garbed in blue overalls and a red plaid shirt. The female was wearing a simple gray dress that went down to her ankles.

Penny stood up and walked over to them. "Mom! Dad! You're home!" she said as she hugged them both.

"Hi honey," her dad said happily.

"Okay. You two are going to be so happy! Guess what!" Penny said.

"What?" the two of them asked simultaneously.

"He woke up!" she answered, moving out of the way to let them see Tristan.

"Mom and Dad. Meet Tristan!"


End file.
